HUM hai toh kya ghum hai
by Palak96
Summary: this os is based on friday's episode.. duo on plane.. purely duo.. please peep in.. and must review..


**A/n: os based on Friday's episode aired on 24 april 2015 I think it's called CID ki udaan.. duo again.. for my badi wali sisters.. **

The case get solved.. after apprehending the culprit successfully.. duo along with teams stepped down in Mumbai from airport.. all moves for bureau direct from there except duo.. as they were having some work.. After ending with that and goes to bureau.. where all were present the bureau.. And working silently.. daya tried to change the environment of bureau.. with his teasing..

Daya speaks "bhai aaj kya plane chalaya kisine.."

everyone's attention went towards him.. daya continues

"pehle plane ne race lagayi.. jamin per fir achanaq daurne laga… wo bhi jamin.. per fir ura.. wo bhi accidental.. he said laughingly.. "arey.. yeh bhaisahab to aise plane ura rahey they.. muje laga.. chal beta Daya.. aab toh.. direct YAMRAJ jee se hi meeting hogi.."

All laughed.. but someone feel hurt with that simple tease..

His pov: sach mei agar kuch ho jata toh..?

Whereas, Daya further continues..

"itne din pehle training li thi.. or yeh gaye bhi sirf doh dafa they toh mujhe toh lag raha tha.. bhool hi na gaya ho.."

Listening that.. a scene flashed in front of Abhijeet, satara water fall scene.. how he feel.. daya, Nikhil, purvi, Shreya.. were trying to save him.. and thinks.. "ek baar pehle bhi meri wajah se sab ki jaan khatrey mei par gayi thi.. Maine to apne risk or plane start kiya tha.. toh agar sach mein plane chalatey waqy kuch ho jaata.. aur us pe meri yaadasht.. agar stress ke karan koi attack aa jata toh... mein to jata hi jata... sath mein daya bhi..." his eyes turned moist..

He himself feels very guilty and hurt on his silly act.. of without having any proper training how he just settle himself inside the captor.. that to not alone.. in fact dragged daya too..

Sachin: sir aap dono sahi salamat hai na.. aur kya chahiye humhe.. aur wo mujrim bhi toh pakra gaya..

Daya: haan haan pakra gaya…

Then after a while submitting all the reports to Acp Sir.. who including duo says to go home and take rest.. as they all were tired by now after their long journey back to Mumbai..

Duo returned home… on the way daya realized.. what he said in bureau.. pov: maine kitna kuch keh diya par mere intensions.. abhi ko hurt karne ka nahi tha.. but abhi hurt ho gaya hai meri baaton se..

Inside the house.. abhijeet acted normally..

Abhijeet said.. "tum fresh ho jaao mai khana bana leta hun tab tak.. aur haan koi kapra idher udher nahi hona chahiye…"

He looks at the hall.. "aur yeh kya daya.. yeh cd's aise faila hua hai.. kitni baar kaha hai jab kaam ho jaaye toh wapas aapni jagah rakh diya karo.." scolding him.. daya was feeling guilty… he had not spoken a word.. abhijeet was surprised.. from getting no reaction from daya…

Daya decides.. to ask forgiveness from abhijeet.. but.. could not do so.. abhijeet gets busy in cooking.. whereas daya quietly.. sitting on sofa.. not talking anything.. dejectedly… abhijeet comes out from kitchen.. and sees his buddy.. in this state.. and he understood the reason for it..

Abhijeet pov: isne anjaaney mein wo sab keh diya... or ab khud hi pareshan ho raha hai... per jo kaha.. sach hi toh hai.. lekin mein kyun apni kamiyon pe... dukhi ho jaun... jab mere pas itna anmol rishta joh hai.. han thora ultey dimagh ka hai emotional fool hai... lekin hai to mera.. he smiles a little.. looks at daya..

"kuch toh karna padega" he moves to daya..

Abhijeet: daya.. yaar.. kamra kitna fiala hua hai.. tum please saaf kar dogey.. aur kitchen mei bhi kafi bartan hai… wo bhi.. daya looks at abhijeet.. he moves to bedroom.. abhijeet hides.. and sees daya cleaning the room.. keeping at the items at its place.. without any halla gullaa.., nakra.. then daya moved out of room.. went to the kitchen.. cleaned the dishes… silently.. abhijeet now becomes irritated..

"kya yaar.. sahib gher ka kaam kar lein gey.. lekin dil ki baat juban pe nahi laayengey…"

He was doing all the work silently.. boiling abhijeet.. he asked him angrily "daya aab batayega.. bhi kya hua hai.. aise chuppi.. se kyu baitha hai…"

Daya who was sitting on sofa.. did not speak.. anything.. he remained silent..

Abhijeet again.. "kuch pucha maine"

Daya looked at him.. then looked down "abhi wo maine.. janke nahi kiya"

Abhijeet sat down beside him.. "haan toh maine kab kaha sahab ne jaan ke kiya"

Daya looked at him.. "tum gussa nahi ho"said straight.

Abhijeet: Tu pagal hai? tune aisa kuch nahi kaha ki mein gussa ho jau

Daya silence and again looked down..

Abhijeet: daya.. dekho tumne joh kaha.. tumhara irada mujhe hurt karne ka nahi tha na..

Daya nodes no..

Abhijeet: phir kyu pareshan ho rahe ho?

Daya: tumhe bura laga isliye.. janke na sahi par maine tumhe hurt kiya hai..

Abhijeet: nahi daya aisa kuch nahi hai.. tumne intentionally toh nahi kaha na.. aur mujhe pata hai tum mujhe kabhie jaan bhuj kar hurt nahi kar saktey…

When daya tries to oppose him…

Abhijeet replies.. "aacha tum ek baat batao kya main tumhe hurt kar sakta hun?"

Daya denies…

Abhijeet says "toh phir?"

Daya: par.. phir bhi sorry.. kuch jyada hi keh gaya mai..

Abhijeet: nahi daya.. tumne kuch galat nahi kaha.. tumne joh kaha usmei sachai hai..

Daya: abhi..

Abhijeet: haan yeh sach hi toh hai.. mujhe height se phobia hai.. phir bhi maine kuch soche bina itna risk liya.. aur phir meri yaadasht bhi toh mera saath nahi deti.. agar sach mei mai stress ke karan kuch bhul jaata toh.. mere saath saath teri bhi jaan khatre mei padh jaati.. aur meri wajah se tujhpe koi anch aaye yeh mai kabhie bardasht nahi kar sakta… pehle bhi kayi baar mere karna teri Nikhil ki, purvi ki jaan khatre mei padhi thi.. mai sach mei bahut sharminda hun.. aapni iss harkat ke liye..

Daya: abhijeet.. tum yeh kya keh rahe ho haan.. tumhare rehtey mujhe kabhie kuch hua hai joh tab hota.. bolo.. satara mei tumne meri jaan bachane ke liye, Nikhil ki jaan bachane ke liye mera haath choda tha.. tumne yeh tak nahi socha ki tumhe kuch ho jaata toh mera kya hota.. kasam kayi thi humne.. na joh bhi muskil hogi saath samna karengey.. par tum.. aur tumhe meri baaton ka itna bura lag gaya.. ki tum khudko kos rahe ho.. galti meri hi hai.. mujhe wo sab kehna hi nahi chahiye tha.. his eyes become moist..

Abhijeet: daya.. nahi mera wo matlab nahi tha.. mai toh.. bas tumhe samjha raha tha

Daya: kya? abhi yeh samja rahe they tum mujhe ki tumhari yaadast.. humhari dosti ke beech aa jaati hai.. haan.. mere bhai mujhe tujhpe bharosa hai agar bharosa nahi hota toh mai plane mei nahi hota tumhare saath.. tum please kabhie aisa maat sochna.. jab tak hum dono ek dusre ke saath hai hum har muskil ko par kar saktey hai.. hmm..

Abhijeet nodes… with a smile..

Daya: again I am sorry…

Abhijeet: It's okay.. tum na.. kaam karte waqt.. aise chup chap bilkul aache nahi lagtey.. mera wala daya hi aacha hai..

Daya smiles.. "boss.. tum bhi na.. waise khana dene ka irada hai ya bhuke rakhne ka"

Abhijeet: mai wahi soch raha tha.. tumne khana manga kyu nahi abhie tak..

Daya smiled.. "chalo chalo bahut bhul lagi hai"

And our duo were back in their form…

Sometimes one should believe on the gut feelings.. because when there is crunch tume one should think practically, and should never regret or create fantasies by thinking "what if"

**A/n: hope u all liked it.. thank you so much for reading please review.. will be back with two more os.. **


End file.
